


when you try your best and you don't succeed... (but you do, in the end)

by hdnprplflwrs



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of langst, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Prince Keith (Voltron), Queen Krolia (Voltron), Sassy Keith (Voltron), Wizards, a lil bit of crack, because of course he can, but not the harry potter kind, gratutious references to septimus heap, keith can turn into a cat, kind of, maybe another fic, people are really sleeping on that book series huh, sorry kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdnprplflwrs/pseuds/hdnprplflwrs
Summary: Whoever finds Prince Keith's cat and gets Prince Keith's key gets Prince Keith's hand in marriage.Should be fairly simple, right?Oh wait, there's a cat on the roof.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 251





	when you try your best and you don't succeed... (but you do, in the end)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to take a break from another fic which was my break from another fic which was also a break from another fic which was a break from four different fics so basically I'm procrastinating on a lot of things but everything is fine *noodle arms* this is fine

Lance sprinted over boxes and crates littering the cobblestone pathways that all, inevitably, lead to the old and worn Castle, but he was gunning for the circular mismatch of apartments stacked together that made the Ramblings Around the Castle. In his hand was clutched a scroll that, really, had no business being flaunted by one of the palace guards in the Hole in the Wall tavern. Why Lance was in the Hole in the Wall tavern in the first place is unimportant, but Pidge needed 100% alcohol and had promised him to steal one of Shiro’s potion books if he got her a beer bottle, a spellbook for a crate.

So, of course, he had to steal a gallon plus the scroll, and muttered hasty **Charms** under his breath to make sure the bottle didn’t break as he jumped onto a stack of crates and onto roofs spewing different colored smokes and smells from beneath them. He wasn’t even sure if there was anyone chasing him, but he didn’t like to take chances.

As he jumped down into an empty alley, he wished he’d convinced the trader yesterday for a transport charm, but no, he just had to get a hundred **Fizzy Pops**. The **Fizzy Pops** broke him even in the Ramblings, at least, but the trader had up and left by today. He rolled down the small hill of hay that he and Hunk had arranged strategically years ago and jumped to his feet, dashing through two more narrow halls and nearly breaking the jug five different times.

He burst into Hunk and Pidge’s Fixings Mechanic Store and Cookery, holding the scroll and the jug aloft. “Am I amazing, or am I amazing?”

Pidge was cooking something over the stove--which was weird, usually it was Hunk that was cooking. She didn’t look back at him, just held her hand aloft and made a beckoning gesture. “Gimme.”

Lance held the alcohol out and let go, watching it floating over to Pidge. His eyes narrowed in on her hand, watching her index finger and thumb pinch the air and pull upwards. The cork popped off the alcohol jug and flew amidst the mess in the room. Pidge’s hand then flattened and turned towards the wall, like she was giving the wall a very formal high-five. Lance watched as the jug tilted as her hand did, letting out a small stream of liquid before Pidge snapped her fingers and the cork flew right back into the jug, settling in snugly before she made a shooing motion and the jug settled in an unoccupied spot on the floor.

Pidge is one of the most powerful Wizards that Lance has ever met. Pidge has turned down offers of apprenticeship from almost everyone who offered from the Wizard Tower, mostly because, and he quoted, “There’s too many rules.”; however, she had managed to score a pretty decent one with Takashi Shirogane, of all Wizards. Hunk preferred to not use **Magyk** , even though he was a fairly decent Wizard himself; Lance wanted to be the ExtraOrdinary one day, so he was constantly in the hubble that was the Wizard Tower. He hasn’t been kicked out yet, so that was a bonus.

“Where’s Hunk?” Lance asked, scanning the room. Not like he could see anything, anyways. Gears and chains and strings of dried plants hung from the ceiling and every single available countertop in the small room was covered in machinery. Not to mention all the pots lying around the floor.

“He’s still cooking in the Castle,” Pidge replied, looking up from her weird silvery-looking mixture to squint at him. “Why? Also, your payment is on your desk already, Shiro wasn’t gonna miss that book.”

Lance grinned as he unfolded his hand. “I got some express news from a gardener from the Castle. Apparently the Prince is looking for a suitor.”

“Interesting,” Pidge hummed. She stirred the pot once more before covering it with a lid and extinguishing the flame. “What’s the contest?”

“Whoever can get the key off the Prince’s cat is ‘ _permitted to marry the Prince should the Prince accept_ ’,” Lance said, having already memorized the parchment. He hopped onto a stool as Pidge took the scroll from him and scrutinized the paper.

“Very interesting,” Pidge hummed again.

“What, no valuable insights? Thoughts? Ideas?”

“On what?” Hunk appeared in the doorway, arms laden with parcels wrapped in brown paper and held together with string.

“Catching the Prince’s cat,” Pidge replied as Hunk disappeared into one of their storage rooms hidden behind a bookshelf. 

“Ooh, how exciting!” Hunk said jauntily as he reentered the room. He beamed at Lance. “I’m betting on you, buddy.”

“Thanks, Hunk,” Lance grinned back.

Pidge scoffed. “You could try.”

“I admire your faith in me, Pidgeon,” Lance scoffed.

“It’s not that,” Pidge lifted two fingers in the air, spinning them in a small circle before following the floor plan of the apartment above their heads. Her hand then jerked towards Lance, with her pinky curling into itself. She moved her hand slowly over her face so that, like a clock, her hand went from the twelve o’clock position to the nine position. Her pinky straightened, and with that, the dumbwaiter opened and Lance barely had time to move before a book flew out of the dumbwaiter and into Pidge’s waiting hand. She grinned up at Lance. “How many cats have you seen roaming the Ramblings?”

Lance gulped.

Lance would be lying if he said he wasn’t waiting outside of the Castle the first time the Prince's cat was to be let past the drawbridge.

The Queens were the only people in the Northern Port that could **Shape-shift** without their **Magyk** becoming unstable, and it was largely due to one of the Queens marrying a man who had come from distant lands with different magic and affected the Royal Line, for better or worse. Only one child had purple hair and purple eyes, and the gender no longer mattered because any other child born to the Queen would resemble the father and would not hold the same **Magyk** all the previous Queens have had. However, the **Shape-shifting** abilities of the Royal, as the purple-haired and purple-eyed child was now called, were no longer unstable. Many a Royal continued to change between their chosen form and their human form until their passing.

However, this is the first Queen in a long time to have a Royal who was a Son, and for that Son to live to become a Prince, and then a King. And his name was the Young Prince Keith Kogane, son of Her Majesty Queen Krolia Marmora, first of his name.

Granted, he wasn’t particularly young. He was a year from becoming twenty-one, like Lance. On his twenty-first birthday would he become the Crown Prince.

Lance had never seen Prince Keith before.

He couldn’t see over the heads of everyone else who was lined up at the entrance to the drawbridge, which is surprising because he’s taller than most people at almost six feet tall. He did hear the gasps and oohs as the Prince’s cat strolled down the walkway.

Maybe he’d catch the cat another time.

The first night, Lance heard much about the new cat. She held herself high and proud, scorning the hands that reached out to her and ignoring the saucers of milk being laid before her. Her fur was a lavender color, her claws razor sharp, her purple eyes piercing.

No one saw the key, though, so many thought it was just a gimmick. Many gave up their attempts at catching the cat; it was an unspoken rule that no harm should befall the cat as the cat was the Prince’s and many believed the Prince to be rather arrogant, as he would rarely show his face at any public event. That is to say, he clearly cared for her as she was well groomed.

Lance was sitting on the roof of the Ramblings directly above the apartment he shared with Hunk and Pidge. Night was falling rapidly, the stars appearing as lanterns were blown out and the chatter echoing off the bungalows dimmed.

Lance wasn’t the best Wizard, but he was particularly proud of how good he was at noticing **Presences**. He was stretching his arms out when he felt **Something** approach him and nearly fell over. He whipped around, scanning for what might be in the shadows.

A cat sat on the ridge, fur dark as night and similarly dark eyes narrowed at him.

Lance was unperturbed by this newcomer. “Hello.”

The cat continued staring at him.

Lance turned back to look at the sky. “Moon’s out.”

And it was, full and glowing above the thatched, shingled, and smooth roofs of Northern Port. Lance could hear the moat around the Castle behind him and the marshes beyond his line of sight, hidden behind the Wall that surrounded Northern Port. The Wizard Tower gleamed to his left, and Lance was content.

He felt the cat prowl towards him and sit down at his right. He felt compelled to make conversation with the cat, which was odd, because cats can’t reply or even understand the syllables that fell out of his mouth.

Lance tugged at the sleeve of his loose-fitting shirt. “I want to learn how to fly, like how the masters of **Flyte** did. Isn’t that...I don’t know, kind of dumb?”

He turned to look at the cat.

The cat was looking back at him.

Lance scratched the back of his neck. “Like, I know that **Flyte** is hard. It’s hard for Allura, and she’s the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. But” -- he spread his fingers atop his knee -- “I’d like to know how it feels like, zooming across the water. Well, kind of. But, like-- floating on air, and not falling, and being able to see the world--I want to see the world. When I was younger, I wanted to touch the moon.” He turned back to face the aforementioned moon. “Of course it’s impossible, but it was a nice dream.”

He and the cat sat like that until Lance yawned three times in a row, and he decided to call it a night.

He forgot about the cat in the morning.

Lance went with Hunk a couple times to the Castle, being the supportive, best friend and supporting his best friend’s endeavors at gaining a position under the Head Chef in the Castle!

(He’s totally there to see if Prince Keith’s cat is there).

Lance gets nothing but a few potato peels thrown at his head and a boot out the door. He took in stride. He should have expected this, honestly, he’s got no business in the Castle.

He’d be lying if he said that the appeal of sitting Castleside and having all the power(!) didn’t entice him. He thought about it often, what it would be like to live in the homey Castle with servants and big, high-ceiling rooms and past king and queen Ancients floating about the place. To be a larger part of Northern Port society and know all of the happenstances in Northern Port.

He’d also like to go back to the Farmlands for a bit without risking his current job as a game hunter in the Marsh. If he could get an apprenticeship in the Tower, he would be set, but currently he’s out of luck.

Also, he’s heard that the Prince is very handsome. And very skilled at the blade.

(Lance...is kind of a sucker for handsome men.)

(.....that could potentially kill him.)

(Lance is a disaster.)

It’s a week of sitting on the roof with the black cat before Lance asked.

“Do you know the prince’s cat?”

The cat’s tail stood straight up and he hissed.

Lance laughed. “Suppose you don’t like her, then. I haven’t seen her yet.”

The cat’s tail hesitated before dropping down to curl around Lance’s ankles.

“I wonder what the prince is like,” Lance said. “No one’s gotten the key yet.”

The cat sat closer to him, that time. The cat has been sitting closer to him.

Lance supposed this was progress.

Lance badgered Hunk constantly about what the Prince was like. He knew that the Castle kitchens were a large spot for gossip and soaked up as much information about the Prince as he could, like a sponge.

(No one’s seen the Prince! He could be mean, for all anyone knows.)

Hunk sighed after the fifth time Lance asked over dinner. “Lance, honestly….you know everything I know, dude. Which isn’t a lot.”

Lance furrowed his brow. Honestly, the prince wasn’t that exciting, considering the fact that he studied under Takashi Shirogane and Allura Altea. Apparently, all the cooks liked him because he was a cute little child, but became studious and much more of the ruler expected of him as he grew older. Many people described him as blunt and witty, but intelligent and caring as well. Lance wasn’t sure what to make of all of that.

“He kinda sounds like you, Lance,” Hunk suddenly said, sipping a spoonful of soup. “Except you’re much flirtier and he kind of keeps to himself, but you guys have the same passion for the things -- and people -- you care about.”

Hm.

Food for thought.

The next full moon found the cat approaching Lance, who was holding a piece of paper in his shaking hands.

“Hey, kitty,” Lance sniffled, immediately wiping down his face for any tears or snot he might’ve missed. “Nice--nice to see you again.”

The cat paced before settling down next to Lance, turned towards him for the first time instead of the moon. The cat tilted its head.

“My family lives on the Farmlands,” Lance said, crossing his legs so that he can drop the letter in his lap. “They send letters as often as they can, which isn’t a lot but--this time, my sister got hurt. Someone ran her over with a horse or something.”

He sniffed once more, trying to clear his airways. “She’s fine, but my family doesn’t want me to go back to help because I need to focus on my studies. But I still miss ‘em.”

The cat didn’t say anything. The cat doesn’t say anything. Lance goes back to looking at the moon, his hands absentmindedly folding up the already worn letter and sticking it into his boot.

The cat jumped into his lap.

Lance nearly fell off the roof, hands in the air and eyes as wide as saucers. The cat stared at him with narrowed eyes and made himself comfy on Lance’s lanky legs.

He smiled and reached down to stroke the cat’s fur. It was remarkably soft and sleek for a cat that hung around the Ramblings all day.

The cat purred in his lap as Lance looked to the sky and prayed to the creator gods that Veronica would be okay.

No one has seen the Prince’s cat in days, but the posters still hang in the streets.

Lance wondered if anyone even managed to touch the cat before it disappeared.

“No one’s found the prince’s key yet,” Lance said as he petted his cat whilst laying back on the roof. It was a new moon, so the stars were brighter than usual.

The cat meowed and butted at his hand.

“No! Don’t worry, babe, uh, you’re the only cat for me,” Lance grinned down at the cat. The cat glared at him and stood on his chest, digging his claws through Lance’s shirt. “Ow! Jeez louise, that hurts.”

The cat meowed and walked in a circle before settling on Lance’s stomach.

“I don’t even know why I even thought I could catch the prince’s cat’s attention,” Lance muttered. “I’m just a nobody in the Ramblings. Why would the prince want to hang out with me?”

The cat didn’t offer comfort. _The cat can’t talk_. It just purred and nuzzled its head against Lance’s chest, right above his heart.

The prince was like Lance’s dreams of Flyte: untouchable and unreachable. They erected a painting of the prince in the Walk, along with all of the other rulers whose paintings hung from the Castle to the Wizard Tower.

He was _beautiful_ , with the new deathhawk hairstyle that was popular amongst the sailor boys that hung around the piers along the Wall. His dark purple eyes seemed to follow Lance everywhere and it took Lance a few moments and a lot of _portraits don’t move, Lance, that’s stupid_ , before he actually got the courage to finish his daily pilgrimage to the Wizard Tower and hang with Plax and Nyma, two Wizards who enjoyed his company enough to humor him with potential apprenticeships with higher-up Wizards.

The prince was resplendent in a black cloak lined with lavender fur from the Southern Traders that would visit after the Long Winter. A white formal tunic peeked from under the fine hair, piped with gold thread and secured around his waist with a belt, from which the hilt of a knife could be seen.

Lance had never seen someone as alluring as the Prince.

He unpacked the small container of baked Mud Hoppers Hunk had made and dangled a piece above the cat, who hissed and immediately started to try to grab it out of Lance’s hand. Lance laughed as he wiggled the Mud Hopper in the air until he allowed the cat to paw his hand down and scarf down the Mud Hopper.

It took him a while to understand what the cat liked to eat and it took him a lot of researching in the Manuscriptorium and experimentation with Hunk to finally figure out the best snack for his new pal: baked brown Mud Hoppers with the small squashes that Hunk never figured out how exactly to incorporate into his dishes. The amount of purring he received after feeding his new cat friend Mud Hoppers was worth all the time spent outside the Wall and knee deep in Marsh mud for the best Mud Hoppers he could get his hands on.

He didn’t tell anyone what the Mud Hoppers were for. He doesn’t need to.

Lance enjoyed the cat’s company, and he figured this was one way to pay back the cat for listening to his nighttime ramblings.

Lance....does not know where the cat goes when he shimmies down the pipes and rolls through his window and onto his bed.

He doesn’t know if the cat has an owner or even a place to keep it sheltered from the elements.

So he holds the cat close when the summer wind turns cold in the night and portions out a part of his week to catch Mud Hoppers when he would normally practice his _Magyk_.

The Long Winter was approaching and he wanted to make sure his new cat friend was okay before the first storms hit.

But for now, autumn was still in Northern Port, and Lance kept telling stories to his new cat friend and kept feeding him Mud Hoppers.

The Long Winter hits Northern Port more ferociously than anything Lance has experienced in his years of living.

The streets are covered in snow and storm candles flicker from every window. The hustle and bustle of the Ramblings has been reduced to the steady trickle of melted snow and the crackling of fires in hearths and the hurried footsteps of people trying to get home before the cold in their bones sets.

Lance was sitting on his bed and staring out of the window at the full moon.

No one has gotten the Prince’s key yet. The proclamation still hung on the walls of the Ramblings and around Northern Port.

Come to think of it, Lance hadn’t even heard of the Prince’s cat after the first few weeks the proclamation was announced. He definitely hasn’t seen the cat aside from drawings rendered by several of his acquaintances.

Mostly, Lance worried about his family and his cat friend. He occasionally would replenish the potions in their potion closet or help Hunk with a new recipe or assist Pidge in whatever she was building, but generally, his day revolved around studying **Magyk** , practicing **Magyk** , and worrying about the cat.

He sipped the hot chocolate Hunk made earlier. It’s still kind of warm, which isn’t too bad. Would it be a waste to heat the cup back up again? Lance shrugged to himself.

“ **Heat** ,” he whispered to the cup in his palms. The liquid churned, warming in his hands. Lance smiled wryly. He took another sip.

His bed was shoved right up against the window and he was buried in all manner of blankets, from thick, furry ones to threadbare, thin ones. For all the nights he liked to spend on the roof in nothing but a long-sleeve and loose pants, he liked having a cocoon of blankets around him, even in summer.

The rest of his room included several baskets overflowing with clothes because he couldn’t be assed to put them in his bureau, which was stuffed full of **Charms** he’d managed to collect over the years. Plus his desk, the back of which was full of stacks of **Magyk** books, from simple to advanced.

His room is on the top floor of their apartment in the Ramblings. Below him is Hunk, then Pidge and Matt, then the shop and cookery. It’s cool in summer and warm during the Long Winters. He likes his loft. It’s comfy and it’s his.

A _tap, tap, tap_ , sounded at his window. Lance frowned and scooted forward, peering into the cold night.

Familiar purple eyes blinked at him.

Lance scrambled to unlock the frozen window, only to realize that the frozen window was--frozen. Shut. He cursed.

The cat tapped on the window. He narrowed his eyes at it. “Wait, I’m thinking.” He pressed his palms against the cold glass of the window, trying to come up with a quick spell to unfreeze the window enough to let the cat in without the winter wonderland from blanketing his room.

“ **Unseal without throe**

 **Allow not enter snow.** ”

Pretty good for one he made up on the spot. He pushed the window open just enough to let the cat in, and then closed it with a **Sealing** spell.

The cat jumped straight in his lap, circling around until it settled on his legs, looking up at him expectantly. Lance chuckled, running his hand in the cat’s damp fur. “You lunatic, you must be freezing.” He scanned the room, looking for something that could siphon the water off the cat’s fur. His gaze landed on a small towel and he raised his hand, focusing on it and **Summoned** it into his hand. He grinned when he caught it neatly in the air.

He’s been practicing.

Lance draped the towel over the shivering cat, rubbing the cloth over its fur and muttering a **Warming** spell under his breath. Soon enough, the cat was dry and purring up a storm in Lance’s lap.

Lance cast the towel aside as soon as he felt that the cat was totally free of whatever loose snow that got stuck on its fur. “Miss me already, buddy?”

The cat purred, butting its head against his knee. Its spine curved upwards, like it was inviting Lance to pet it. Lance grinned, but scratched at its ears before his hand dragged through the longer furs on its back.

Instead of the disks of a normal spine, he felt something….hard. Like some kind of bar of some kind of metal. “What in the quiznak…?”

The cat meowed and butted its head against Lance’s knee harder. Lance frowned, but ran his hand over the weird shape in the cat’s back. As his fingers traced a part of the shape that was flatter and rounder, seemingly the top of the object as it was circular and rested below the cat’s neck, it detached itself from the cat. Fur parted as the silver head of what looked like a key appeared from beneath the fur of the cat.

Lance gasped as he pulled at the key gently to reveal the rest. It was thin and long, with three teeth at the bottom and the flat head, which wasn’t really flat but covered in beautiful designs made of silver filigree. There was a small hole in the middle of the head, reminiscent of a keyhole.

He turned the key over. The writing on the shaft was miniscule and barely legible. Lance pulled his **Magnifying Glass** from off of his desk to read the engraving.

“ _ **The one to find the key the cat carries**_

 _ **Shall be the one that the Prince marries.**_ ”

Lance’s jaw dropped open and an inhuman noise escaped his mouth.

The cat jumped off of his lap and landed on the rug besides his bed, circling in place before the cat stilled and….expanded.

Well, that’s not really the word for it, but Lance had no better idea to explain how the **Shifting** looked. It looked like a pool of liquid emerging from the back of the cat, the cat’s form dissolving as the dark shape solidified into a cloak-covered person.

The person uncovered their arms from their face and threw their hood off their head and Lance inhaled sharply, jaw….still on the floor.

Because _Prince Keith_ stood before him, as beautiful and regal and gorgeous as his portrait in the Walk suggested, but also looking every bit as nervous and awkward as….well, a normal human being. “Um...hello?”

Lance made another noise that wasn’t entirely human. He shut his mouth. “You’re a cat.”

Prince Keith snorted. “Yup.”

“You’re the prince.”

“Uh huh.”

“You….prince. Cat.”

Prince Keith arched his eyebrow.

“Wha…?” Lance shook his head, trying to clear the fuzziness in his head. “I can’t believe I told the Prince about the time I fell face-first into a cow patty.”

Prince Keith burst out laughing as Lance slapped his hands over his mouth in horror, face burning up.

Prince Keith’s laugh soon dissolved into a smile that lit up his eyes. “Nice to finally meet you, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to include these without messing up the flow of the story, so here are some extra headcanons:  
> • Lance and Keith date for a while before they get married. They're awkward and very much disasters when they start out, but they have several Talks but never give up on each other.  
> • When Lance and Keith finally got married, Keith took out the key he had hidden in his fur with magic all those months ago and presented it to Lance, who intuitively held it between his palms and opened his hands, revealing a ring with the teeth of the key interlocking with the hole at its head. Lance slid this on Keith's finger and Keith gave Lance his mother's ring, which had been passed down from Queen to Queen for generations.  
> • Hunk is promoted to Head Chef after he gets a couple years more experience under his belt. Pidge is hired, too, as a bunch of different things, but the most notable of her inventions are five metal lions that protect the Castle and can form one huge thing she calls, "Voltron."  
> • Just in case it wasn't clear, Allura is the Extraordinary Wizard, Shiro is in charge of security in the Castle in addition to being second to Allura in terms of Wizard rank, and Matt becomes the Royal Alchemist after his dad retires (at the time of this fic, Sam Holt is the Royal Alchemist).
> 
> Find all of my socials on [hdnprplflwrs.carrd.co](https://hdnprplflwrs.carrd.co/). LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENT ANYTHING, I LITERALLY DON'T CARE, I LOVE COMMENTS. GIVE ME VALIDATION. thanks for coming to my ted talk.
> 
> **Links for the various crises happening in the world:**  
>  Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources here [HERE](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/).  
> If you can't donate, here's a [YOUTUBE PLAYLIST](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share) where all proceeds from the videos are being donated to various BLM charities.  
> Yemen Crisis links [HERE](https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/).  
> COVID-19 and others (U.S. Specific) [HERE](https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support).
> 
> MAKE SURE YOU ARE REGISTERED TO VOTE !!!! There are absentee and mail-in voting guides to help online due to the pandemic and everything else that’s been going on, and make sure to get your votes in by OCTOBER 22ND so that it has two weeks to ship in and be counted on ELECTION DAY IN NOVEMBER.
> 
> ALWAYS STAY SAFE AND WEAR A MASK!!!!


End file.
